


Nighttime

by SquiffyRogue



Series: Pharmercy Appreciation Week 2017 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Sitting, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquiffyRogue/pseuds/SquiffyRogue
Summary: Fareeha enjoys an evening on Watchpoint Gibraltar's roof but it isn't until Angela joins her does she truly appreciate the outdoors.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike the other works in this series, this one was completely written by me. Enjoy and feel free to send prompts to https://queer-skies-ahead.tumblr.com if you'd like. :D

Fareeha readjusts her hands behind her head to find a more comfortable position atop Watchpoint Gibraltar's roof. A content sigh escapes when the gentle night's wind caresses her cheeks. She always found peace in watching the stars even as clouds began rolling in on the horizon with the threat of a coming storm. The waves lapping at the cliff side below providing all of the soundtrack she needed.

"I thought I'd find you out here."

Fareeha turns, propping herself up on an elbow, to see Angela standing near the ladder. Her eyes darken as they follow the supple curves along the woman’s body until they come to rest just below neck level. “Is that my hoodie?”

“Not anymore,” Angela chuckles, closing the distance between them to take a seat next to Fareeha. She takes her time to run a hand slowly through her lover’s hair. “Is that a problem?”

“I don’t think I have any hoodies now. I’m pretty sure that was the last one you had to steal,” Fareeha leans into the touch, letting her eyes flutter shut as Angela’s finger’s continue their work on her scalp.

“And what do you plan to do about that?” Angela challenges, her voice low and her face close enough to let the air of her words tickle Fareeha’s ear.

A light shiver is sent along the soldier’s spine and her eyes snap open with the flame of desire ignited within the pit of her stomach. Fareeha positions herself to straddle Angela’s hips and slowly push the blonde down against the metal roof. Decadent, milky chocolate eyes pierce through the crystal blue of the woman beneath her as she responds to the challenge, “I’ll have to reclaim what’s mine.”

Angela lets out a soft sound of pleasure when Fareeha’s hungry lips find the pulse point of her neck, alternating between delicate kisses and sharp nips. The soldier’s fingers ease their way underneath the hoodie, letting fingertips ghost along the soft skin as they continue their journey upward. Fareeha pauses her onslaught of kisses to grin against Angela’s skin when her fingers reach where the doctor’s bra should be, but finding none. “You planned for this, didn’t you?”

“I had hoped,” Angela says, squirming underneath her lover in an attempt for Fareeha to regain her momentum. The soldier responds in kind, pushing her hand further upward to cup one of Angela’s breasts. The movement causes the hoodie to be tugged upward and the doctor’s skin comes into momentary contact with the chilling metal of the roof. She wraps her arms around Fareeha’s neck and arches her back in an attempt to not touch it. “But I didn’t expect out here.”

“Really?” Fareeha chuckles. She sits back, unbuttoning and removing her own shirt before working to ease Angela out of the hoodie. She uses both as a makeshift barrier between them and the roof. “Don’t you remember Dorado?”

“Dorado was warmer,” Angela says, laying comfortably back down against the clothes.

Fareeha took a moment to enjoy the sight before her. The way her skin was illuminated by the moonlight until the clouds rolled in further to shroud them both. A single security light in the distance providing all the light they needed with the absence of the moon and stars. The mixture of the cool night’s air and arousal already forming Angela’s nipples into stiff peaks and causing Fareeha’s mouth to water with anticipation. It’s not until a sharp snap of the brim of her sports bra that she realizes how long she had been enjoying the scenery and Angela offers a simple command.

“Off.”

The sports bra is gone in an instant and Fareeha settles back atop Angela. The kiss they share starts sweet and innocent before it grows into the shared passion between them. The sweet taste of Angela’s lips was intoxicating and infectious. It always made the craving for Fareeha to taste and savor the rest of her intensify. She pulls and drags her teeth against Angela’s bottom lip to slowly shift her kisses to trail down her jawline to her collarbone and eventually to her breasts. The soldier wastes no time to take one of the doctor’s breasts in her mouth. Letting her teeth tenderly whittle the stiffness away before having her tongue dance around the nipple to stiffen it once more.

Angela’s soft moans fill the air as she digs her nails into Fareeha’s muscular shoulders; both craving for more and to be closer to the one she loves. The sensation makes the fire in Fareeha burn brighter. She lets a free hand give attention to Angela’s other breast while the other works to unbutton and remove both of their pants—something the doctor is all to eager to help with—and add their clothes to the growing pile of their makeshift bed.

Fareeha teases a stroke with her middle finger against Angela’s folds. The doctor’s hips buck in response, wanting for more than the single sensation. Pleased to find her already slick, Fareeha makes eye contact so Angela can watch as she brings her hand up to her face and gingerly wipes her finger clean on her own tongue making sure to savor every bit of her lover’s flavor.

“Fareeha,” Angela begs in a whisper, moving her hands to massage the soldier’s breasts. She moves her hips upward so her thatch of hair bumps against Fareeha’s. “Please.”

“What if I want to enjoy the view a bit longer?” Fareeha rakes her fingernails down Angela’s torso. Her eyes fall half-lidded as she watches the way the doctor responds to her touch. The way her tits gently bounce. The way she arcs her back. The way Angela’s hands become more gruff and desperate on her breasts making Fareeha aware of just how wet she was becoming as well. The soldier lets her hand dip low to stroke Angela with one finger once more, just daring to let either slip inside.

A light roll of thunder echoes across the sea but the heat of their bodies barely register the breeze that follows. “The rain is going to come soon,” Angela begs again through a moan and takes a hand to cup the side of Fareeha’s face. The doctor’s face flushed and filled with love and desire for the woman above her.

“Not before you,” Fareeha smiles and places a tender kiss in the center of Angela’s palm. Angela lets out a gasp when the soldier finally relents and slides her middle finger inside. Her hips begin to find a rhythm with Fareeha and jerk out of sync for a moment when the soldier adds a second digit into play. The pair exchange moans back and forth through rough kisses as Angela grinds harder against Fareeha’s palm. Wanting to feel her lover deeper inside of her. Wanting to find that euphoric release. Fareeha presses upwards with increasing pressure as she moves her two fingers in a come hither pattern. She knows Angela is close as the soldier relishes in feeling the doctor’s muscles clenching harder and with increasing frequency. Knowing that everything Angela was feeling and wanting was because of her drove her wild.

“Fareeha! I— I—,”Angela tightened her arms around Fareeha’s shoulders and buried her face into the crook of her neck.

“I love you,” Fareeha says in a husky voice as if it were the final key Angela needed to find her release. The doctor does her best to muffle her moan into Fareeha’s neck as the soldier slows her hand movements to help Angela ride out her waves of pleasure. When she goes to remove her hand, she feels Angela’s thick thighs squeeze to prevent her from moving.

“I love you,” Angela breathes hard into her lover, trying to find her breath. “Please.. stay there a little longer?”

Fareeha obliges with a smile, pressing a kiss to the top of Angela’s head and embracing her with her free arm. Feeling this closeness and warmth with the woman she loves would be something Fareeha would never tire of and could never get her fill. They lay cuddled close for a time while Angela hums contently in her afterglow. Soon enough she taps Fareeha on the shoulder to indicate to remove her hand. A sharp gasp escapes as Fareeha can’t help but tease Angela’s most sensitive spot.

“You’ll pay for that, you know,” Angela playfully grumbles then places a kiss to Fareeha’s forehead.

“A price worth paying,” Fareeha chuckles.

“Mm, like taking a rain check?” Angela giggles as a few drops of rain start falling, hitting the roof with sharp little _plinks_. Fareeha’s face illustrates being torn between being proud of her lover making such a pun and mock-hurt that she would be temporarily denied. Angela adjusts to a more comfortable position on her back and beckons her lover forward. “You know I’m joking. Now get over here.”

“You can be so devilish,” Fareeha smiles with a small shake of her head.

“Just for you,” Angela replies as the soldier lowers herself on to her face.

Fareeha chews on her bottom lip as her knees dig into the cold, metal roof. The uncomfortable sensation is quickly pushed from her mind the moment she feels Angela’s hot breath teasingly blow against her nethers. “Angela… please,” Fareeha groans, desperately flicking her hips to find purchase.

Angela digs her nails into Fareeha’s ass, guiding her to where she needs. She hums against the soldier watching as it elicits a low moan and a jolt. Burning desire courses through her core just from watching how her movements cause Fareeha to react. Her tongue runs flat and slow, savoring and lapping up the juices as they flow. Taking moments to look up and watch how her lover’s breasts bounce with every forward thrust. The way the rain falls in bigger, more frequent dollops, making Fareeha’s caramel skin glisten in the dim lighting.

“Angela,” Fareeha cries, her voice pitching higher than usual. Her hands have latched on to one of the roof’s metal ducts for support, helping her keep her balance and maintain momentum.

Angela can feel herself melting into Fareeha, ravishing in their closeness and intimacy. She moves her tongue in just the right ways she knows will drive her lover wild, using her nose to bump and rub against the soldier’s clit.

As if in sync with the weather itself, Fareeha lets out another cry, tipping over into climax, as the rain comes fast and hard against them. Angela’s face becomes soaked in a combination of the salty sea rain and the sweet nectar of her lover’s arousal. Fareeha’s legs shake uncontrollably as she moves off the doctor’s face to lay on top of her. The rain is deafening but to Fareeha the only sound that matters is that of Angela’s heart beating in her ear.

Angela lets her love recover, running fingers through dark, soaked hair. and it isn’t until a breeze makes Fareeha shiver does she speak up. “We should get dressed.”

“Our clothes are soaked,” Fareeha half-whines, half-mumbles a resist, nuzzling her face against Angela’s chest.

“Schatzli,” Angela coos, embracing Fareeha tightly before easing her off. “Then we’ll just have to warm up once inside.”

Fareeha’s pout turns into a coy grin, “Like a hot bath? Together?”

“It’s almost as if you’ve read my mind,” Angela smiles, sharing one more kiss with her lover as the rain cascades around them.


End file.
